


The day Sherlock's boyfriend came back

by sherstrader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock's Past, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Sherlock's american boyfriend came back was a weird day for John.</p><p>Vingnette style, first chapter could stand alone but I'm planning more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Sherlock's boyfriend came back

1:24pm  
John was sat at his computer, having a leisurely Saturday afternoon writing up his report on a case which he had creatively entitled “The Blind Banker”. Sherlock was sat in his favourite armchair, surprisingly not complaining about anything. There had obviously been something different about that day, but John had decided to ignore it at the time and enjoy the silence and the sound of his fingers tapping out the story on his keyboard. 

2:45pm  
Sherlock was now lying down on the sofa, deep in thought, hands supporting his head.

“Okay, spit it out, what’s wrong?” John asked from his desk.

Sherlock didn’t reply, he looked over to John and blinked before going back to his thoughts. John Sighed and turned back around, continuing to write a romantic email to his girlfriend that was sure to get him some brownie points. 

3:05pm  
Sherlock had gone to his room and returned wearing his favourite purple shirt and some black trousers that he wore knowing that they made him look mysterious and sexy. 

“What are you wearing that for?” John asked from the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich.

“I’m expecting someone.”

“Oh, do you want me to go out?” John looked surprised at Sherlock. Sherlock never had guests and they had been living together for a good few months now. 

“No, it’s fine.”

4:30pm  
By the time the doorbell rang Sherlock had disappeared into the depths of his bedroom to find some important experiment results. Something about the effect of heat on eyeballs. John called to Sherlock but there was no reply. He sighed and trudged down the stairs, pulling the door open. The man on the other side was not what he had expected. The guy was about 25, medium height, small build, curly blonde hair. He was also carrying a large duffel bag. 

“Hi, you must be John” the guy smiled, John noted that he was American. “I’m Sher’s boyfriend. He probably hasn’t told you about me. I’m Lloyd.” 

John tried to hide his surprise and shook Lloyd’s hand. “Ah yeah, he mentioned that he had someone coming round. Come in” 

“Thanks, oh my god it is so good to be back in England. I’ve been in America for six months doing work.”

“Oh? What do you do?” John questioned as they started walking up the stairs.

“I work at clubs and bars mostly, that’s how I met Sher.” Lloyd laughed as they walked into the living room . He saw Sherlock sat on the sofa and dropped his bag on the floor before walking over and jumping on top of him. John stood by the door in horror. 

The last thing he could ever imagined Sherlock doing is allowing someone to sit on top of him and even kiss them. Sherlock, sociopathic, genius, loner Sherlock… actually was interacting with someone. Someone who was such a polar opposite of him. This was weird. When Sherlock and Lloyd started whispering things to each other, that’s when John decided it was too weird and went to the kitchen for some jam on toast. 

6.10pm

Oh Jesus… was Sherlock… smiling? John was sat back at his desk and had turned around to ask the pair what they fancied for dinner. They were entwined on the sofa talking and looking into each other’s eyes like a “real” couple. And still, nothing had been explained to John. Did this mean he had to move out? Did this mean he wasn’t allowed to assist Sherlock in crime scenes anymore? 

“Guys?” He asked, the couple looked at him like they hadn’t even realised he was there. “What do you want for dinner?”

Sherlock looked away from John and back to Lloyd. “Not hungry.”

John rolled his eyes. “Okay, that’s enough. You need to tell me what the fuck is happening right now, Sherlock. Why didn’t you tell me you were in a relationship?”

“I didn’t know when or if Lloyd was coming back, so I didn’t think the information was useful until I knew for sure.” Sherlock replied stoically.

“How do you two even know each other?! I thought you were asexual or something!” 

Lloyd sat up. “Sher it’s really unfair not to tell him anything, he’s your friend.” Sherlock sat up and crossed his arms like a sulking child. “Okay, like I said earlier Sherlock and I met in LA where I was working at a club. That was almost a year and a half ago. He went back to England a few weeks later and I followed him back to England soon after that. I stayed here for 10 months or so and then headed back to do work and to see my family; as they were starting to question where I had disappeared to. Very recently, I found a job here in London so I decided to pack up and move back. But until a few days ago nothing was certain, not even our relationship. He probably didn’t want to put you off working with him and living here by introducing me when I wasn’t even definitely coming back.”

Sherlock spoke “Lloyd isn’t interested in my work so don’t worry, you don’t have to move our or stop working with me.”

John sat back in his chair. “Okay… okay thanks for explaining. Lloyd what do you want for dinner, seeing as Sherlock is pretending not to be hungry.”

10.15pm  
Sherlock and Lloyd had disappeared to Sherlock’s bedroom to “unpack”. John was sat in the living room watching the news. He was still so surprised about the way Sherlock acted around Lloyd. He was like a completely different, happy, normal person.

John also started to wonder whether anyone else knew about Lloyd. What would the people from Scotland Yard think, seeing Sherlock act so normal and friendly towards someone. 

Considering most days they had shoot ups with criminals and got attacked by the Chinese mafia, this was one of the most surprising and weird days he’d had so far with Sherlock.


End file.
